lemartv_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
De eerste Darcy expeditie
Wat er vooraf ging De Anarchie nadat de Niriaanse eerste en laatste keizer Peter I overleed, brak de pleuris collectief los door heel Niri. en het continent werd opgebroken in honderden koninkrijkjes die allemaal aanspraak maaktten op de niriaanse troon. 500 jaar lang zou geen enkel land orde kennen. in het huidige Aquila, zat Hertog Dacois Darcy vanaf EA230 op de troon. (hij is nu nog steeds in leven en hertog van Darcy) hij was een symphatiek en wijs man, die door sluwe diplomatie en oorlog zijn rijk uitbreidde. zijn rijk begon als een enclave (in feite koninklijke families opgesloten in hun eigen paleis. anderen: Aglo,Lardonia,Akso,Epicurea Enz.) maar groeide uiteindelijk uit tot het grootste verenigde land op Niri op dat moment. zelfs Candlehall en de hoofdstad waren op een bepaald moment in zijn bezit. Candlehall behield hij tot aan het einde van de glorie. in de hoofdstad werd hij na 20 jaar weggestemd als gouverneur door de stadsraad. ook maakte hij een einde aan de Krelische rebellie in Magnia. waar aan het begin van de Anarchie zijn soldaten nog rondliepen met Arquebusen en pluimhoeden, werd dit aan het einde ingeruild voor rood met witte uniformen. ook raakte tijdens deze periode het Darciaanse dialect verspreidt door heel hedendaags Darcy. de grote uitloop na 500 jaar was er een man in het Aglominische koningshuis (zijn naam is onbekend) die koning Johannes I ervan had overtuigd om met de paleisgarde simpelweg naar buiten te marcheren, aangezien elk klein landje hooguit een leger had van rond de 20 onopgeleide mannen en men verwachte dat ze snel verslagen zouden zijn. dit was waar. de republiek Andasreth in de hoofdstad was na 2 uur ontbonden. na een 20-daagse veldtocht kon de Aglominische macht in half Niri gevestigd worden. ook waren veel andere monarchen op hetzelfde idee gekomen, en zo werd de anarchie snel beeindigd. alleen toen ze in Candlehall aankwamen vond Generaal Jerses alleen vlaggen met witte doodshoofden op rode achtergronden. snel kwam koning Johannes er achter dat er een trotse nieuwe natie was ontstaan in zijn land. eentje waarvan generaal Jerses de opdracht ervan kreeg hem te beeindigen. ik heb nog nooit zo'n nationale trots gezien, zelfs niet voor ons eigen land. - generaal Jerses Organisatie De operatie begon met een Aglominisch troepenaantal van rond de 120.000 terwijl de Darcianen maar over 80.000 man beschikten aangezien zij een groter leger niet konden betalen. wel hadden de Darcianen meer kanonnen. het was de beoling om de troepen te splitsen en de helft over water en de andere helft over land te laten aanvallen, en een task force van rond de 3000 kreeg de opdracht om Candlehall in te nemen. ook vochten rond de 9000 Lardonianen mee in het conflict. dag 1/3 de slag om Darcy town/Goldmouth de norodamme sokodarde! do they net sokei di dokurendenz no Darcy? - Dacois Darcy bij de slag bij Darcy town/Goldmouth. aangezien de grens van Darcy maar door 30 mensen was bewaakt, landden en liepen de Aglominers en Lardonianen met het grootste gemak van de wereld de grens over, na een kleine schotenwisseling. twee uur later kreeg Darcy het bericht van de twee legers. de soldaten van Darcy werden opgeroepen en opgezweept door hemzelf en zijn butler Claudius, en twee uur later zag het op de weg naar Goldmouth rood van de 80.000 man van het staatsleger en de 30.000 noodreservisten. aan de avond werd op de heuvel tegenover Goldmouth de artillerie neergezet. de Aglominers wachtten niet en gingen meteen in de aanval. terwijl de Aglominers door de straten van Goldmouth liepen en bestookt werden door kanonnen voerde het 13de Hebi-See cavalerie regiment een charge uit op een verkenningspartij die de artillerie van de berg af moest halen. de hele groep die gedeeltelijk uit Lardonianen bestond, werd compleet weggevaagd. tijdens dit gevecht stal de Darciaanse cavalerist Xavier Okudäner de adelaar van het 3de Aglominische leger door 4 verdedigers van de vlag om te brengen met enkel een sabel. Darcy positioneerde al zijn soldaten ook aan de rand van de heuvel op een manier dat als alles mis zou gaan zijn cavalerie terug zou kunnen trekken over pontonbruggen de Hebi-see over. alhoewel dit zou betekenen dat Goldmouth definitief opgegeven zou zijn. Jerses liet zowel de soldaten vanaf zee alsook van over land de berg bestormen. maar Darcy zag dit aankomen en had een val klaarstaan voor de Aglominers. uit bosjes en uit greppels kwam ineens lichte infanterie gerend en kanonnen die de soldaten met musketvuur, granaten en kartetsen bestookten. binnen de kortste keren werd de Aglominische legermacht op de rotsen voor de Hebi-see kapotgeslagen. generaal Jerses zag dit gebeuren en beval direct al zijn soldaten direct de terugtocht. nog steeds schoten de kanonnen op de vluchtende Aglominers en de terugtocht verliep rampzalig. 3/4 van het Aglominische leger vluchtte de goede kant op, namelijk richting het commandocentrum. de andere kwart zocht toevlucht in de stad Goldmouth zelf. duizend man werd bedolven in de ruïnes van de huizen die door de kanonnen aan gort werden geschoten. de rest werd neergehaald door de lichte brigade of de cavalerie. of dat nou in de stad zelf was of op het veld daarvoor. Darcy had de dag gewonnen doordat Jerses dacht dat de slag gewonnen kon worden door simpelweg de hoeveelheid soldaten. de pontonbruggen over de Hebi see werden uiteindelijk niet gebruikt. Tweede slag van Goldmouth dag 2/3 nu heb ik ze, die vervloekte Darcianen! - Generaal Jerses deze dag was redelijk snel voorbij. Aglominische mortieren schoten met gaspatronen op de bomen op weg naar de bergen. de hele lichte compagnie en artillerie werd uitgeschakeld. infanterie uit het snel bevrijdde candlehall stootte vervolgens de berg op en schakelde vele darcianen uit. Darcy zelf zag deze slachting en stuurde zijn hoofdmacht terug over de pontonbrug richting Darcy Manor. butler Claudius liet rond de 50 lichte troepen achter om de Aglominische cavalerie ervan te beletten de hoofdmacht aan te vallen. uiteindelijk werd de volledige lichte brigade hier uitgeschakeld en werd de rest der Darcianen gedwongen tot een bloedige guerillaoorlog. Slag op het landgoed van de hertog dag 3/3 in de bossen voor het paleis van koning Darcy zelf werd er een vieze slag gevoerd vanuit bosjes en zelfs door mensen die in bomen waren geklommen. kanonnen werden afgevuurd vanaf de heuvel voor het paleis en geen paadje in het bos was veilig. daarom was het ook zeker geen verrassing dat in deze bossen aanzienlijk veel meer Aglominers omkwamen dan Darcianen. uiteindelijk verloor generaal Jerses zijn geduld en vormde van al zijn soldaten een kilometers lange lijn om elke vierkante meter van het bos uit te kammen. vooraf is het hele bos met gas bestookt en daarna zijn in een kostbare actie alle overlevende Darcianen het paleis in gedreven. dit werd uren bestookt door kanonnen en Howitzers. uiteindelijk, door een moedige actie door kapitein Marcus Aericus, zijn de poorten ingeslagen en stroomden de Aglominers met honderden tegelijk naar binnen. nadat er binnen in het huis nog 80 mensen omkwamen en de deur bijna was geblokkeerd met lijken, werden Darcy en butler Claudius uit de slaapkamer getrokken. de expeditie was voorbij. Achteraf ''jullie zijn zwakzinnig als jullie denken dat dit het einde is. - koning Darcy. koning Darcy werd gevangen genomen en gevangen gezet in de HS gevangenis te Candlehall, als celgenoot van de bandiet Dins Jymes. Claudius werd door zijn godenverbond simpelweg onthoofd zodat hij naar de hemel verbannen was totdat de koning zijn lot kreeg te horen. uiteindelijk is de god Mehrunes tussenbeide gekomen, die zei dat Darcy te waardevol als mens was om geexecuteerd te worden. totdat de goden een uiteindelijk vonnis hadden werd hij graaf van Opal, een klein eiland in de baai der Duisternis, voor de kust van Taldya dat destijd Magravali Timemaj heette. hij kreeg ook hier Claudius weer terug. uiteindelijk riep hij Opal als het tweede Darciaanse koninkrijk uit, waardoor de tweede expeditie op gang kwam. het vasteland Darcy was grotendeels de hele tijd onder bedwang. door Aglo. alleen Darcy Manor en Opal waren bij de tweede expeditie betrokken. Cijfers aan Aglominische kant vielen in totaal 30.000 slachtoffers. aan de darciaanse kant was dit maar 20.000 man. van de Aglominische kant zijn de uitgaven niet bekend, maar Darcy zegt dat er tijdens die drie dagen M 400.000 is verdwenen uit zijn schatkist. er is 1 Lardoniaans schip gezonken, en er zijn aan beide kanten in totaal 130 kanonnen verwoest.